De una historia en el charco
by Charly Land
Summary: La estación de invierno creó aquel lugar donde sus destinos se reunieron, un mundo lleno de crueldad y desesperación, pero tan hermoso por el solo hecho de que su amor floreció en la tragedia. Esta es la historia de un par de ranitas en el charco de su vida [Riren] [Dedicado a Luna de Acero]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Amor de renacuajos.

A _ **Luna de Acero**_ [Kuri-chan], gatito encantado, espero esto te guste. Gracias por estar en mis noches de desvelos.

 **Extensión | 4900** palabras

* * *

 **De una historia en el charco**

 **Capitulo Único**

* * *

"Si todo pereciera y él quedara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él. **"**

(Emily Bronte)

 **.**

* * *

Del camino colorido del azul inmenso, el sol se ocultaba tras las gordas nubes grises, envolviéndolas con su calor y cediéndole su trono para declararles su sumisión mientras moría en la línea naranja horizontal.

El tiempo había llegado.

El momento de los torrenciales. El anhelado invierno.

Gota a gota, formando lagos, ríos y charcos, la lluvia se desbordaba por todo el lugar, el invierno instalándose en toda su esplendor. Era tiempo de renacimiento, tiempo de nueva vida. La tierra sofocada por las sequías y el vaho del verano abría su boca para recibir la tan dulce y esperada agua de vida. Cada semilla y animal bailaba a la danza de tan perfecta estación.

Desde cada rincón de la tundra, sonidos llenaban el aire, todos tan alegres y vivos, llamados hipnotizantes a sus congéneres, porque el invierno también es época de procrear y juntar destinos.

Colgando entre hojas verdes y anchas, formando también hileras apiñadas en los bordes de los charcos recién formados, una manada de ranas se encuentra; toda una comunidad salida de los rincones que los protegieron de la crudeza anterior, ahora están ahí, atraídos por el inicio de la estación.

La noche cubre con su manto oscuro y titilante la vasta anchura, y la frescura la cubre con sus gotas de rocío que se deslizan entre el verdor de los árboles y los cuerpos de los animales que la reciben con satisfacción.

Inmersos en un frenesí de lucha de poder y ensimismamiento pasional las ranas completan parte su ciclo. Un ciclo que para sus vástagos está iniciando.

Para el amanecer la nueva vida se mece y flota entre las hojas que tocan el agua de la charca averdada por la hierba recién descubierta en el torrencial anterior y el que nuevamente empieza a precipitarse.

Más agua que les proporcionará una buena vida a los nuevos huéspedes.

Espacio conveniente que puede causar males.

* * *

 **.**

 _Acostumbrarse a lo ancho y abundante trae lágrimas y desgracias._

 **.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y todo un mundo turbio se mostró ante él, el impulso de restregarse para salir de la gelatinosa prisión le golpeó con fuerza. Sacudiendo su cuerpo y mordisqueando a su alrededor logró romperlo. Se liberó de ahí. El agua atravesó sus branquias y la visión se le volvió más nítida. Agua, repleta de seres parecidos a él, luchando como lo hiciese él anteriormente. Se desplazó con ayuda del movimiento de agua entre todo aquel revoltijo.

« Sucio. »

Pensó con desgano, desde el primer instante le desagradó ver tantas virutas de tierra, hierba y animalejos que se paseaban por ahí. Se alegró al ver como su cuerpo se sumergía en lo más profundo debido a su peso, alejándose así de aquel barullo que se llevaba arriba. Ahí estuvo durante muchas horas, sintiendo lo grumoso de la tierra de aquel lugar que se arremolinaba entorno a su cuerpo, era bastante áspero y la temperatura cambiaba al pasar el rato. Se volvía más frío. En algún momento cuando el aburrimiento llegó a su máximo punto se volteó girando sobre su cuerpo, aún había mucho movimiento en la superficie, incluso parecía más alborotado, ondas grandes y de retumbe se veían.

Llovía.

Aunque eso él no lo sabía, el mundo —su pequeño mundo— todavía era desconocido para su visión, lleno de cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas. Pero sólo era una larva apenas salida del huevo. Algún día y con el pasar del tiempo lograría hacerlo, entender todo con la sabiduría de la experiencia, porque es la ley de la vida en su ciclo sin final.

Pero no era el momento. Paso a paso todo anda y se da a como se debe de dar.

Era extraño, el revoltijo inicial le había molestado pero ahora las ondas que se dibujaba rebotantes en el agua y llegaban hasta su lugar lo tranquilizaron como si de un susurro cariñoso se tratase. Los sonidos chapoteantes que le llegaron lo adormecieron.

Se quedó suspendido, inmóvil dejándose llevar por la frescura, las ondas y su bonito sonido. Se durmió. En el agua toda su luz se desvaneció y mientras se rendía al sueño, pensó que a pesar de estar sucio y tener tanto pululeo, el lugar estaba bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así, disfrutando de su largo lapsus de paraíso? No lo sabía, el rumor lo había adormecido mucho, tanto que entre su duermevela apenas y había comido, su cuerpo se había ido torneando, cambiando al pasar de ese tiempo. En algún momento cuando despertó después de varios días día de vida vio como se le había alargado la cola. Ahora podía nadar entre las hierbas y la arenilla. Fueron buenos días, días de exploración y soledad.

Pero esos maravillosos momentos de sus primeros días de vida se vieron destrozados cuando en un despertar una aguda sensación le atravesó el ser.

Había caído con la fuerza de un bólido, directo sobre su blando cuerpo.

Era un huevo. Que además de gelatinoso era pesado. Y la larva que venía adentro se revolvía con exagerada desesperación. Seguramente sus bruscos movimientos le habían llevado a que su prisión se fuera al fondo.

El ahora renacuajo chistó con su cuerpo bullendo de ira por el golpe que le habían dado y por sentir como se le pegaba la resbaladiza sustancia de esa superficie aguada que resguardaba a la larva que parecía tener un ataque de convulsiones epilépticas.

De molestia le pegó un mordisco enorme, rompiendo en el proceso la bolsa semitransparente.

Una larvilla o más bien una bolita rechoncha con apenas una puntita de cola y de ojos saltones color esmeralda moteados de dorado apareció ante sus ojos y en un segundo se le fue encima, pegando su baboso cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Gracias — ronroneó con anhelo restregándose contra su cuerpo—. Empezaba a ahogarme.

Sus enormes ojos le atraparon cuando sus cabezas quedaron juntas.

—De verdad muchas gracias. — y se restregó una vez más contra él.

—Oi mocoso, sácate de mí, si sigues magreandote conmigo te pegaré tal mordisco que te arrancaré la piel. — y con un fuerte empujón lo alejó de sí. Meneando la cola empezó a alejarse fastidiado, él había querido desquitarse por el golpe, pero parecía que al final le había hecho un favor al jodido mocoso de ojos saltones.

Antes de alejarse completamente vio como la bolilla rechoncha con ojos saltones se iba hasta el fondo del suelo arenoso. Desde abajo le veía con ojos de tristeza.

Los días de monotonía y vagabundez volvieron después de ese incidente, pero luego de varios de ellos, sucedió _**eso**_ mientras él iba en su recorrido matutino.

Subiendo y bajando en el agua se escurría, metiéndose entre unas ramas ondeantes en busca de su desayuno. El frús-frús de algo lo alertó. Giró, pero no vio nada, pero se sentía observado. Tal vez era su imaginación. Tal vez.

Vio una deliciosa hojita de color pardo y no dudo en hincarle el diente. Se dedicó a mordisquear la tierna hoja escurridiza. Pero ahí estaba…nuevamente ese sonidito.

Se giró con rapidez y esta vez sí logró captar a su observador.

Era la larva de ojos saltones y bonitos, bueno, ahora era un renacuajo. Le había crecido la cola.

Le regresó la mirada, pero el mocoso se escondió detrás de una hoja cuando se dio cuenta que le había descubierto.

Chistó con molestia y moviendo con fuerza la cola se alejó. Había avanzado lo suficiente cuando decidió mirar por el rabillo del ojo.

Ahí estaba, venía tras él.

Se giró para enfrentarle, dedicándole una mirada aburrida esperó a que dijera algo. Silencio. El mocoso sólo estaba ahí observándolo con sus ojos enormes y extraños, bonitos.

—Si quieres algo, pídelo. Si quieres decir algo, dilo — no le gustaba la compañía, no entendía como a todos los demás les gustaba andar en manada, para después andarse revolcando en peleas tontas por la comida, eso era una estupidez para él. Mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

El renacuajo pareció contrariado y su cuerpo dio un respingo que fue notable en su cola, pero luego avanzó hacia él.

Abriendo su boca liberó una bolita rojiza para luego empujarlo hasta él con la cabeza.

Le sorprendió ver de qué se trataba.

Ah, hojitas rojizas se presentaron ante sus ojos. Hojas de esas plantas.

A él le gustaban esas plantas pero también a los otros les encantaba así que era una comida peleada.

El mocoso le vio con detenimiento y le hizo un gesto para que le tomara y cuando lo hizo esos bonitos ojos grandes parecieron iluminarse. Y él no pudo resistirse, se sintió se seducido por esos ojos que le invitaban a tomar su ofrecimientos. Él lo trago de un solo bocado, estaba tan bueno. Para cuando terminó de tragarse los trocitos de hojitas carmín y buscó con la mirada al mocoso de ojos bonitos, ya no estaba.

Nadó un buen rato buscándolo, pero tampoco lo encontró. No entendía la actitud de aquel renacuajo.

Chistó con desgano mientras volvía a sus andanzas de nadar en todo ese enorme lugar. Mientras el tiempo volvió a avanzar, aquel acontecimiento se le fue olvidando, aunque los ojos iluminados de aquella chispa de felicidad no lo abandonaron ni un segundo. Extraño, se sentía extraño, algo incómodo por no entender las sensaciones. Para cuando se durmió ese fue su último pensamiento.

« Que raro mocoso eres. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Seguro te ganaste una tunda por esa cosa. »

* * *

 **.**

 _Los detalles son lo importante._

 _Y en el amor, se dice que el primer detalle inicia en la barriga._

 **.**

* * *

Casi que se muere del susto apenas y despertó, es que encontrarse esos dos grandes y bonitos ojos estrellándose con los suyos por tener sus frentes tan pegadas le causó un pasmo enorme. ¡Ese renacuajo había violado de manera bruta su espacio personal, como todo un psicópata acosador! La situación en sí era demasiado para su aburrida vida. El otro renacuajo duró unos segundos más en aquella posición y él no pudo deshacerla porque la impresión lo había dejado catatónico.

Después de esos segundos se separó de él, y nuevamente de su boca liberó aquella bolita rojiza que eran los trocitos de la deliciosa alga que crecía cerca de las orillas del vasto charco. Y ahí iba nuevamente, empujándoselo para que lo tomara.

Reticente lo tomó, esta vez lo tragó con mayor velocidad, para que no se le escapara. Pero la verdad, es que no debió haber necesidad, el mocoso se había quedado ahí, observándolo.

—Eren, me llaman Eren, ¿Y usted…tiene nombre?

—Levi, sólo Levi.

Los ojos color esmeraldas doradas parecieron sonreírle.

—Levi — canturreó con emoción —. Es como un golpe, certero, pequeño y fuerte. Es perfecto para usted.

Y Levi chistó.

« Mocoso idiota, me acabas de llamar ¿enano? »

—¿Le gustaron las algas? Trate de que fueran las más tiernas.

Levi le quedó viendo fijo.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué me traes esto? ¿A ti no te gustan? ¿Por qué me las das a mí? ¿Acaso no tienes que luchar para conseguirlas? Son malditamente difíciles de atrapar, joder, están casi fuera del agua.

—Si lo sé, pero Mikasa me ayuda a conseguirlas, y por lo de luchar nadie puede con la combinación EreMika — y largó una risilla —. Le traeré más la próxima vez, se lo prometo — y girándose se echó a nadar.

—No lo hagas más.

—Pero si a usted le gustan… ¿Por qué no?

— No conozco tus razones, y no me gustan que me vean como alguien que no puede conseguir lo que quiere por sus propios miedos.

—Yo no le veo así, es un simple regalo.

—Aja, ¿Por qué me los regalas?

—Usted me salvó — susurró y agachando la cabeza le evitó la mirada.

—Eso fue un error, y no tienes por qué seguir haciendo esta tontería.

El renacuajo de ojos bonitos le vio molesto y se giró para huir de ahí mientras le gritaba de manera tan fuerte que seguro todos en aquel lugar lo escucharon.

—¡Hongo de lluvia amargado y malagradecido!

No lo volvió a ver después eso. Pero cada que despertaba se encontraba con las bolitas de hojas de alga continuaron. Incluso cuando él se retiró a la parte más alejada y oscura del charco.

* * *

 **.**

 _De una pequeña ráfaga y unas cuantas gotas se crea un huracán._

 **.**

* * *

Al paso del tiempo, aquella rutina de recibir ese presente pero sin ver al remitente le causó una molestia muy grande, era una molestia nacida de la decepción de no poderle ver. Aquellos ojos los tenía clavado en la mente.

No conocía al mocoso para nada, pero no podía evitarlo, esa constancia le había orillado a aquella situación. Tanto había ido el agua al cántaro que ahora se moría por verlo. Un día se encontró permaneciendo despierto aun cuando el sueño empezaba a vencerlo. Lo esperó, sus ojos viajaron por rededor, pero nunca lo vio aparecer. Desistió y a pleno día cuando la luz se filtraba con más fuerza en el agua se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, la bolita de hojas estaba ahí.

Pero al día siguiente no aparecieron. Ni hojas ni su acosador.

Y para cuando notó que esa ausencia se volvía más prolongada, no pudo más.

Se fue a buscarlo.

Y mientras nadaba en dirección opuesta a su actual hogar —esa parte del charco que era fría, oscura y donde apenas se podía encontrar comida pero que era más tranquila—, se fue dando cuenta que el agua se ponía más tibia y tenía que nadar más cerca del suelo, porque el agua parecía haber descendido. Cuando llegó a un punto determinado, se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos captaron.

Todo estaba tan revuelto. El agua de ese lado estaba muy sucia y entre ella una marejada de renacuajos se daba pelea por lo que parecía ser una pequeña hoja. Un renacuajo se le fue encima e hizo suya la hoja, pero cuando trató de escapar la turba furibunda y hambrienta se fue sobre él, no fueron tras la hoja, fueron tras su resbaladiza piel.

El grito de dolor se eclipsó junto a otro que se oía desesperado, lleno de horror e ira.

Levi reconoció ese grito.

Eren.

El renacuajo de ojos bonitos.

Se fue tras ese grito.

Lo encontró desesperado tratando de salvar al renacuajo atrapado entre las fauces de esa bola de hambrientos, gritando y también soportando dentelladas.

Eren era más flacucho y tenía mucha más desventaja que los otros que le atacaban, a él apenas le habían salido las patas delanteras, y a los otros igual que él, ya tenían también las delanteras y la usaban para prenderse de sus presas y atacarlas sin miramientos.

La visión se le volvió rojiza y se fue sobre aquellos.

Con fuerza bruta y usando sus mandíbulas atacó desgarrando cuanto se le puso enfrente. Su objetivo estaba fijo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus patas no dudó en volverse parte de esa carnicera, convertirse en un caníbal, él tenía que abrirse paso para salvarlo.

Eren gritaba mientras él lo sacaba de ahí, suplicando a gritos que ayudara a su amiga. Pero ya era tarde, aquel renacuajo sólo era un despojo de hilachas de carne.

Levi se hizo oídos sordos y luchó con fuerzas hasta que estuvieron libres. Tuvo que noquearlo para que dejara de tratar de escapar de su agarre y volver a ese mar de hambre y locura.

Nadó con fuerza y velocidad hasta que sintió a salvo y sintió que el aire se le iba de las branquias al ver el estado de Eren. Mordisqueado por todos lados, sangrante….su pata…le hacía falta unos dedos.

Se estremeció y envolviéndolo entre sus patas terminó de impulsarse para llevarlo a su rincón.

Cuando Eren volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo se le quedó viendo un segundo y después se enrollo sumergiéndose en la arenilla. La tristeza le había devorado el ser.

Y así estuvo durante días, negándose a comer, en silencio, siempre en silencio, parecía un muñequito roto al que él le curaba la pata cubriéndosela hojas planas de algas pardas.

Era extraño pero verlo así le causaba una punzada dolorosa mezclada con ira.

No sabía que sentía celos de aquel renacuajo que ocupaba los pensamientos de su mocoso de ojos bonitos a pesar de ya estar muerto. A pesar de eso lo cuidó con esmero, pero debido a toda la renuencia de Eren a alimentarse correctamente parecía no cambiar mucho y cada vez estaba más delgado.

Un mal día estalló, además estaba desesperado, a ese paso Eren moriría en aquella pocilga que poco a poco se secaba y se ponía peor que nunca, es que ya andaban por ahí algunos de los otros revoltosos del otro lado de la charcha, pronto serían invadidos y si no se cuidaban serían devorados, porque él lo había visto esos malditos se comían a los más débiles y pequeños.

La sobrevivencia ante todo.

Y Eren era un blanco fácil en su estado.

—Debiste amarle mucho como para querer morir y acompañarle.

—Le hacía, sí — respondió suavecito el pequeño renacuajo que estaba enterrado en la partecita más oscura del lugar.

Levi guardó silencio. Le había dolido su respuesta tan rápida que aunque trémula era firme.

—Le había prometido que conoceríamos el mundo de allá afuera, ese que colgaba de la lluvia y nos atravesaba los oídos a través del agua, pero eso ya jamás será — soltó un sollozo lastimero.

—Perdona por retenerte y alejarte de tu amor — le dolía decir aquellas palabras —. De verdad perdóname, yo voy a irme, ya casi es tiempo y…— pero antes de soltar otra palabra el cuerpecito lánguido del otro renacuajo estaba estrellado contra su cuerpo, tratando de esconderse entre su pecho y patas.

—No me deje solo — sollozó con más fuerza —. No deja que esto me arrastre, la culpabilidad me está matando, era mi hermana, no tenía que terminar así…yo soy tan patético.

Espera ¿Qué?

¿Hermana?

Ah, sí, ahora ya entendía.

Sus dedos estrechos se resbalaron por sobre la cabeza redonda del renacuajo, su renacuajo de ojos bonitos.

—Entonces lucha, haz feliz a su memoria, ella luchaba por ti ¿no?

Los ojos grandes y ahora pagados se le quedaron clavados, sumergiéndole a un mundo de dolor y angustia por largos segundos.

—Si — aquello fue un murmuro.

—Entonces, lucha, sal de aquí…salgamos de aquí, yo te voy a ayudar a ir por ese mundo y ser feliz, para que hagas feliz a tu hermana.

Esa noche oscura y caliente, Eren lloró hasta que ahogó su dolor.

Los días siguientes el renacuajo se alimentó bien, nadó de aquí para allá junto a él y estuvieron bien.

Pero Levi sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Cada vez el agua descendía más y el calor se hacía más presente y el alimento estaba más escaso y se estaba llenando de más renacuajos, todos ellos más invasivos que nunca.

Una noche Levi tuvo que tomar a Eren y nadar a toda velocidad. Una manada de renacuajos hambrientos se había llegado a instalar más cerca que nunca. En ese momento no se le ocurrió mejor idea que cavar apresuradamente un hueco para ocultarse ahí.

Fue ese hueco el que se convirtió en su hogar. El lugar en que permanecían casi todo el tiempo bien pegaditos y a la expectativa de lo que podría ocurrir. Durante las noches, Levi salía a buscar alimento, jamás le diría a Eren que por la escasez en varias ocasiones tuvo que recurrir a la carroñería para llevarle alimento.

Él quería que Eren se recuperara, que pudiera continuar su ciclo, pero al parecer todo el descuido y el hecho de haber sido tan gravemente herido había causado que su crecimiento se detuviera.

Cuando el suelo se volvió más fangoso porque el agua se calentaba de manera rápida y su presencia se hacía más escasa, las cosas se volvieron más difíciles. Muchos de los renacuajos murieron porque al haber tan poco alimento no pudieron nutrirse bien para desarrollarse bien y por ende sus pulmones no lograron completarse. Se ahogaron en medio del calor.

Levi estaba desesperado. Eren estaba en esas condiciones y sabía ciencia cierta que para cuando el agua se terminara de acabar, su renacuajo de ojos bonitos tampoco tendría listos sus pulmones para salir de ahí.

El tiempo se les agotaba cada día más, cada hora y segundo más.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Eren pereciera, en ese tiempo que habían convivido y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, el sentimiento de necesidad hacia el mocoso se había vuelto insostenible.

Necesita, debía, tenía que luchar porque estuviera a su lado.

Eren era esa parte que chispeaba en su vida tan monótona que aunque le agradaba no lo llenaba.

Eren era su luz, algo apagadita, frágil y todo, pero era su luz.

El agujero que les servía de hogar fue agrandado para permitirles mayor comodidad y también porque Levi había descubierto que entre más hondo lo hiciera, más agua podría acumular en el canal para cuando el fatídico día llegara. Tenía que hacerlo que fuese necesario para darle más tiempo a su mocoso, el tiempo suficiente para que se desarrollara por completo.

Pero el destino parecía estar en su contra.

Un día mientras había ido a buscar alimento pudo ver desde lugar como un algo empezaba revolver el agua justo en donde su hueco estaba, parecía buscar algo y el cuerpo entero de Levi tembló, nadó a todo lo que su cola y patas le dieron, pero cuando llegó sintió que moría nuevamente, esas cosas enormes tenían atrapado a su renacuajo y lo manoseaban por todos lados mientras lo sacaba de la poca agua que quedaba.

Levi se fue contra _**esas**_ , las mordió con fuerza y vio como Eren era liberado. Dio un gran salto para ir por él, estaba débil por la falta de agua en los minutos que estuvo fuera y ahora había caído en una parte muy seca.

¡Se iba a asfixiar!

Pero no logró llegar a él, _**esas**_ lo atraparon. Pataleó, luchó y lanzó mordiscos que esta vez no surtieron efecto, _**esas**_ lo presionaban con fuerza imposibilitándole el volver a Eren.

A Eren que ahora estaba boqueando.

Eren que le veía con ojos de súplica.

Eren que moría a cada segundo y aun así se revolvía en el fangoso suelo en busca de ir por él. Encontrarse y morir a su lado.

Porque Levi lo había decidido, si Eren no lograba sobrevivir a la estación, él también se dejaría morir. Aquella había quedado como una promesa ante los dos; pero también habían prometido luchar. Promesas que se estaban rompiendo por igual.

Dolía tanto, la impotencia lo arrastraba sin miramientos.

 _ **Esas**_ lo apretujaron con tal fuerza que sintió que se le estallarían los pulmones, una cosa fina y brillante se presentó ante sus ojos, cuando el dolor le llegó de la pata izquierda todo empezó a volverse borroso.

Su último pensamiento fue hacia Eren mientras estiraba su patita en un patético intento de sentirlo más cerca, aunque no fuera real.

* * *

 **.**

 _A donde quieras que vayas, yo iré, así sea en la muerte, vida mía, detrás de ti estoy._

 **.**

* * *

Despertó en lugar extraño, con altas y tupidas algas rojizas, agua tibia y paredes frías en las que él se estrelló cientos de veces en su búsqueda infructuosa de escapar e ir tras su renacuajo. Al final se dio cuenta que estaba preso en aquel lugar y no podría irse de ahí sino era muerto, pero a él ya no le importaba sobrevivir.

Cada tiempo, desde arriba caía alimento y el agua se cambiaba a través de un canalete de formas extraña que traía agua nueva y cálida.

Se echó a la pérdida y sumergido en el fondo de aquel lugar que era constantemente visitado por una figura de tamaño descomunal y lo observaba con infinito detenimiento, se dejó vencer.

Seguro Eren estaba muerto, él quería ir con él.

Pero debido a toda la resistencia que su cuerpo había creado por la vida que había escogido en el charco parecía que su final se extendía demasiado. Se sintió inmensamente adolorido al descubrir esa verdad.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, porque de esa manera la espera sería mucho más larga para reunirse con Eren.

Su situación le recordó a los dios malos de Eren y sonrió con amargura, a diferencia de él, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él eran como un veneno, porque él no lo quería, él lo amaba con intensidad, en su interior lo había reconocido como su compañero de vida. Y él sin su presencia morirá.

Un día apareció ella. Chillando, brincando como una demente haciendo que sus coletas trenzadas se mecieran al ritmo de su paso, veía a todos lados cada dos segundos y cuando la tuvo cerca simplemente la ignoró, total, ella era igual que ese otro que lo llegaba a vigilar a diario.

Pero a diferencia del otro, ella no sólo lo había observado, ella metió la mano y lo sacó de ahí. Escondiéndolo en su bolsillo escapó de ahí.

A Levi no le importó, si ella lo llevaba a otro lugar para matarlo le parecía bien.

Sonrió. Pronto estaría con Eren.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba esa intención. Se perdieron entre una arboleda de baobabs hasta que llegaron al más robusto y cuando estuvieron ahí, ella se lo sacó del bolsillo y se sentó frete a un hueco que el árbol tenía.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron en su máxima extensión y su corazón empezó a palpitar apresurado.

Ahí estaba él.

Ahora totalmente desarrollado, con un color averdado que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus patitas que estaban coquetamente pigmentadas de rojo en las puntas y sus ojos estaban más grandes y vivos.

Levi dio un gran brinco y cayó directamente hacia donde se encontraba él, para aprisionarlo contra sí.

—Lo sabía — chilló ella moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que eso que colgaba de sus grandes ojos se cayó al suelo y ella se largó a reír —. Por eso luchabas tanto, mi padre es un idiota, se lo dije y no me creyó, pero ya ves, yo si tenía razón, tú no querías que te alejaran de tu amor. Ah, pero yo no soy estúpida, pero no se preocupen, yo los voy a cuidar, mi padre no los volverá a alcanzar, bueno más a ti, enanin — le apuntó con el dedo y se volvió a revolcar de risa —. Sabías que te estás extinguiendo y eso te hace valioso…la gente es mala ¿verdad? Ustedes luchan por sobrevivir y ellos arruinan todo con su curiosidad, ustedes bien pudieron evitarse esto, pero las cosas por algo pasan, no se preocupen, yo cuidaré de que estén bien y puedan estar juntos.

Ella se levantó y les hizo una seña y luego se echó a correr hasta perderse de su vista.

Y cuando por fin estuvieron solos y él silencio se hizo presente pudieron sentirse felices. Estaban ahí y estaban juntos. Tal vez su historia estaba más allá de los límites y el mundo que se imaginaron en el charco en el que nacieron.

Tal vez su destino estaba ahí, empezando desde allí.

Un destino que se había vuelto a reunir gracias a la chiquilla loca que los visitaba de vez y que su risa les causaba espanto hasta a los saltamontes que se paseaban por ahí. Ella que procuraba que estuvieran bien y que nada les dañara, bueno, que dañara a su renacuajo. A veces cuando Levi se quedaba viendo a Eren dormir y notaba esos deditos que le faltaban a su pata sentía la culpa atravesándole, porque sí él lo hubiera aceptado desde un inicio, eso no hubiera sucedido y tal vez las cosas fueran distintas, pero después ese pensamiento se va, porque se da cuenta que gracias a herida es que Eren es tan dependiente de él y puede estar a su lado y mantenerlo protegido entre sus patas por todo el tiempo del mundo.

Hay cosas buenas y malas que se tejen en nuestro destino y sirven para guiarlo y cumplirlo.

Levi lo entiende y lo acepta como tal, a como la verdad absoluta de vida que es. Esa vida que comparte con Eren desde ese nuevo charco bonito y con olor dulzón en donde serán felices para toda la vida.

Está más que seguro que será una buena historia de charcos porque hay amor en ella. Porque Eren no sólo depende de él, también le ama y por eso también luchó para que su destino se volviera enlazar y eso es lo que le borra todas las inseguridades y le da felicidad.

Se dice que la felicidad se paga con el sufrimiento anterior y que su inmensidad y valor es equivalente a todo el dolor vivido.

Ellos ya pagaron esa deuda y ahora sólo les toca la dicha. La dicha del amor que ahora recorre sus cuerpecitos de ranas y no se irá porque están juntos. Están bien, estarán bien.

Y mientras el ocaso se pierde en el horizonte y el agua se pone fresca ellos duermen compartiendo su historia de charco en un sueño profundo de calidez.

* * *

[Fin]

* * *

 **In memorian a Curucuo y Quoquo, los bebesinos ranas de mi amada Ola-chan sempai.**

 **Que en paz descansen.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Nota 1** : De las cosas que escribe Chary pero espera que les guste. Además está basado en algo importante para mí. Escribirlo me animó mucho en estos momentos de mi vida, igual que todos los ánimos que ustedes siempre me dan. En verdad fue divertido y nostálgico escribir sobre ranitas.

Sempai, usted sabe.

 **Nota 2** : ¡Charly quiere pastel! Pero gaviotona no me deja.

 **Nota 3** : Gracias por leer está cosita loquita mía. Espero en verdad les haya gustado y si fue así, por favor no se olviden de comentar en la cajita de **Reviews.**

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
